


Doctor McCoy, (Not So) Closet Cuddler

by vamplover82



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-28
Updated: 2009-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/vamplover82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy likes to cuddle; so does Uhura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor McCoy, (Not So) Closet Cuddler

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and con. crit. are much appreciated. Written as a comment fic for [this prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink/4532.html?thread=10739380#t10739380) at [](http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink/profile)[**st_xi_kink**](http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink/).

The thing about McCoy that no one ever seems to guess is that he's something of a cuddler. Yes, he's purposely standoffish most of the time, but that's just his shell. Once you've made your way into his good graces, the shell starts to fall away. But because no one ever guesses that he's a cuddler, anyone he tries it with always gives him a funny look. Which basically leads to him never trying it again.

The one person McCoy knows for sure who doesn't mind is Jim. That would be all well and good - McCoy has no qualms about cuddling with his best friend - except for the fact that Jim is almost guaranteed to turn anything more than a casual touch into something sexual. McCoy has learned the hard way that Jim will turn anything more intimate than an arm around the shoulder into a total gropefest. It's not like it's surprising or anything, but sometimes McCoy just wants a nice hug without having to worry about groping.

It does come as something of a surprise to find that Uhura makes the perfect cuddling partner. When the Enterprise started its five year mission, McCoy wouldn't have said that he and Uhura were friends, although they were definitely more than casual acquaintances due to Jim's persistence with her while they were at the Academy.

As they get further on in the mission, McCoy finds himself more often in her company as the senior officers are making a concerted effort to get to know each other better. He's always rather liked Uhura for not putting up with Jim's crap anyway, but he finds her sharp wit coupled with underlying caring refreshing. Somewhere along the line, he begins to think of her as a friend.

***

Since McCoy is the most qualified person on the ship (and isn't that kind of a scary thought), he is made the unofficial counselor/psychologist/listener of whining. It's not terrible, but it can be difficult to drop the gruff attitude at times. Still, he perseveres, and he must not do too badly because he keeps seeing more new faces and repeat visitors coming to him with their problems.

It was only a matter of time, he supposes, until one of the senior crew came to see him. Truth be told, he knows he should have made Spock come see him earlier, but he hadn't quite known (still doesn't, really) how to deal with someone who'd lost their entire planet. But when Uhura comes to see him, she comes about Spock.

"I can't get him to talk to me. I know he's trying to repress all of his emotions about it, but I don't think he's even dealing with it on his own. And I don't know what to do about that. I'm not asking him to get all emotional on me, just to talk about it. If he wasn't still emotional about it, he should be able to talk about it, shouldn't he?" Uhura sighs and looks at McCoy across the desk. "Any advice from the good doctor?"

McCoy taps his fingers on the desk. Uhura looks worried, upset, and to a smaller degree hopeful. "I'm not sure you'll be able to get him to talk about it if he doesn't want to." Uhura's face falls, and he hurries on. "However, I've been meaning to have him in here to talk, and he won't be able to get out of _that_ if he wants to remain on active duty."

Uhura doesn't look completely happy about that, but a small smile appears on her face. "Thank you, Doctor. I'd rather he talk to someone, even if it's not going to be me."

She stands, and she just looks so sad that McCoy can't help walking around the desk and pulling her into a hug. She doesn't pull away, instead locking her arms around his neck, seemingly content to stay there hugging him for almost a full minute. When they finally do break apart, her smile is a little wider, and McCoy can't help but feel better himself. Apparently he'd been missing hugging a bit more than he'd thought. Uhura gives a wave and leaves his office, heading out the sickbay doors.

It's only a few days after that that Uhura approaches him in the mess hall to thank him for talking to Spock. As if it weren't his job. She slides right up next to him and puts an arm around his waist, casual as you please, and McCoy can't - and doesn't really want to - do anything other than put his arm around her shoulders. They stand there talking for a few minutes, and she gives him a quick squeeze before letting go and heading back to her duties. McCoy feels unexpectedly relaxed.

***

After that, it seems to keep on happening. Any time Uhura wants to talk to him, she'll put an arm around him and stay under his arm until their conversation is finished. Not that it's much of a gamble on his part, but he finally goes up and puts his arm around her once when he needs to ask her something. She just grips him back, looking pleased that he's decided to reciprocate. McCoy wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he's really happy with the whole situation.

McCoy knows that the crew is speculating about them. He and Uhura have taken to sitting next to each other and snuggling up whenever they get the chance. Anytime they do so, a barrage of whispering always seems to break out, and it would annoy McCoy a lot more than it does if it didn't happen when he was already feeling good about the world.

He guesses it will be sooner rather than later that someone asks either or both of them about it. Well, he knows that Spock must already have asked Uhura because Spock actually thanks him for it once.

"What?" He's surprised Spock is thanking him for anything at all, let alone for cuddling with Spock's girlfriend.

"Nyota prefers a great deal more physical affection than I do. It is good to know that she has a friend who can satisfy that desire."

McCoy doesn't know what to say to that, so he just mutters, "You're welcome," and they leave it at that. Neither of them, it seems, is willing to acknowledge the amount of trust and respect that has begun to exist between them.

***

It isn't long after that that Jim broaches the subject, too. "Are you and Uhura sleeping together?"

Trust Jim to be blunt about it. "No." McCoy doesn't really want to talk about it, but he doubts Jim will just let it lie.

"Then what's with all the...touchy-feely stuff?"

McCoy scowls. "I fail to see how that's any of your business."

"Everything is my business. Especially if it involves my Chief Medical Officer sleeping with my First Officer's girlfriend."

"Which it doesn't, but you're too damn stubborn to take that for an answer. I like being affectionate, she likes being affectionate, we're affectionate with each other. That's it."

"But what about Spock?"

"What about him?"

"Doesn't he...well, I guess he wouldn't get jealous, but you know what I mean."

"In case you haven't noticed, he's not the most physically affectionate sort. You know, he actually thanked me for being so with Uhura."

"Spock? Thanked you?" Jim sounds as surprised as McCoy had been.

"Yeah."

"Huh." Jim's quiet for just long enough for McCoy to vainly hope he's done with the subject. "You know the whole crew thinks you're dating Uhura though, right? I've heard everything from her breaking his heart to be with you to the three of you being in a relationship together."

McCoy shudders. That's just...no. "Christ, that's weird. None of their damn business, though. And don't you go blabbing everything I just told you to everyone." Jim gets a slightly guilty look on his face, and McCoy fixes him with a hard glare. "Promise me you won't."

"Aw Bones, I wouldn't do that to you. I promise."

McCoy nods, satisfied. "Alright, enough of this subject."

***

The next time McCoy gets a chance to talk to Spock and Uhura together, he tells them what Jim told him. Uhura laughs until she's doubled over, and Spock even quirks his lips into an almost-smile. And then they plot how best to fuck with the crew's heads. McCoy hugs Uhura and shares an amused look with Spock. He's glad he's got such good friends.


End file.
